Image projection technology is becoming more advanced. While projectors were once large, bulky devices, advances in technology such as the development of laser diodes have allowed designers to build image projection systems in very small form factors. Such laser-based projection devices facilitate the production of brilliant images created with vibrant colors. Further such systems can be manufactured with a size that is easily integrated into portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones, gaming devices, personal digital assistants, and portable computers. Some image projection systems, such as those employing semiconductor lasers, have even been created with a small enough form factor to fit into special types of eyeglasses or headgear. Due to the ease with which the laser light can be angularly encoded, these projection systems can project images directly into the human eye, without the need of a projection surface.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.